Who Are You?
by superlockedbadwolf
Summary: Lydia meets a strange Stiles, who she's eagerly attracted to, yet eerily concerned about.


"We're here!" Allison screams, waking me up. I rub my eyes with the back of my hands, yawning. When I'm done, I open my eyes to our hotel room. My parents had pulled right next to the luggage carts. If they think I'm helping them carry the luggage up, they're wrong. That's what bellhops are for.

I open the door and almost fall out of the car. I have been trapped in there for hours with my family and Allison. Allison isn't bad, but my family is a different story. They decided to go to the beach last minute. So, I frantically invited Allison and packed my whole closet. I literally grabbed all my clothes out of my closet and shoved it into at least eight different suitcases. You never know what you might need at the beach.  
"Lydia, grab your bags. Put them on the car." My mom says.

I laugh and pop my gum, letting her know that I'm definitely not picking them up. She glares at me.  
"Lydia, grab your bags." Allison whispers next to me. I sigh and begin putting my bags on the luggage cart. In a way I regret packing this much because my bags are so heavy.

When we get our luggage and groceries up the fourth floor to our room, we walk inside to a decent room. It's nice with cute, homey furniture. There's a bedroom for my parents with their own bathroom, a bedroom for Allison and me, with our own bathroom, and a living room, kitchen, and a little closet for laundry. It's not half bad.

The first thing I do after I check out the room is run to the balcony. We have a direct view of the beach. Panama City is absolutely gorgeous. The deck is even big enough to lay and tan, even though I may have to put on loads of sunscreen so I don't get sunburnt.  
"Lydia! Want to go to the beach?" Allison asks.

"Yes!" I shout. I can't wait to try on my new bathingsuit. "Are you guys okay getting everything settled?" I turn to my parents.  
They nodd, giving us the approval to head down to the beach. They slide me the luggage cart with mine and Allison's luggage. I push the cart into our room with double beds. I grab my pink suit case, which is designated bathingsuit, socks, underwear, and bathroom utilities suitcase. I open it up and pull out my blue bandeau and bottoms. This suit is super plain, but it makes my hair and skin look nice, not to mention it fits well.

When I'm dressed, I look to Allison to see her in her 50's designed suit. It's super cute. I should know, I picked it out. "You look hot."  
She smiles and poses. Then she says, "You too. I looooove that suit."

"I know. Let's go." I smile and grab my white hat and sunglasses. She grabs the bag with the towels, sunscreen, and suntan lotion. We run out the door and to the elevator.

When the elevator door opens, we turn on the charm. We strut, knowing we're hot stuff, through the pool area, down the deck, and to the beach.

We pick a spot diretly under the sun and lay our towels out. I immediately grab the sunscreen out of the bag and add the right amount: enough to where the sun won't ruin my skin, but not so much, so I can tan.

After about fifteen minutes of sunbathing, Allison nudges my arm. I lean up, leaving my weight on my elbows. "Yes?"

"Those boys are staring over here."

My head whips around to the crowd of boys sitting and standing a few feet away from us. They're listening to music, laughing, playing around. When I look over to them, the boy in middle, throws his arm in the air, waving for us to come over. He's golden brown with dark hair. He looks cute from this distance. Guess I'll have to find out. "Let's go."

We stand up and walk over towards the boys. The middle boy stands up. "What's up?" He asks. I roll my eyes. Obviously we're at the beach. That's what's up.

"Just hanging out. I'm Allison."

"I'm Scott."

He then looks to me, I guess waiting for me to tell him my name. "Lydia." Is all I say. Once I made it over here, I immediately became uninterested. I didn't think the 'Scott' guy was cute. I didn't really look at the other guys either. But I got the feeling someone was staring at me. I just happen to look down to meet the eyes of the one staring at me. He had brown hair and a cute smile. I then became interested, but not obvious. I jumped back into their conversation.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Scott asks.

"I don't really know yet. We just got here." Allison answers.

"Who's that?" I whisper before he can begin another sentence. He looks over at the one i nudged my head towards. Thankfully, the boy wasn't looking when this happened.

"That's Stiles." He answers.

I then look back at Stiles only to find his eyes on me again. His lips curl into a smile, sending odd shivers down my spine. But I smile back anyway.

"Lydia." Allison yells for me. When I come back to consciousness, she's already walking back towards our towels, leaving me standing alone with all the boys. I then flip my red locks and walk away from them.

When I catch up to Allison, I sit down on my towel. "What did they say?"

"He invited us to a bonfire party tonight down here on the beach."

"My parents will never let us go to that."

"I know."

"No, I mean, my parents will never let us go to that if they know about it." I say.

She looks up to me and a smile spreads across her face. She looks over to Scott and throws a thumbs up into the air. I then look over to them.

Scott smiles and throws a fist into the air. Stiles's eyes meet mine once again. The same eerie smile is spread across his face. I can't help but feel interested. Like he's dragging me in.

Later that night, Allison and I are in our beds pretending to be asleep. My parents surprisingly go to bed at eleven. I guess they're tired from the long drive. We wait a few good minutes until we know they're definitely asleep, then we jump out of our beds already dressed with our bathing suits underneath.

We tiptoe out of our bedroom and past the kitchen towards the door. I feel my back pocket to make sure my phone and key-card are there. When confirmed, we slowly open the door. The creaking freezes us each time we move the door. Once we get our feet outside, we shut the door fast enough to quiet the creaking. Then we bolt towards the elevator once again.

When the doors open, we can hear the loud music. I don't know how we didn't hear it upstairs. The light from the fire can be seen as well. We then walk past the pool and down to the beach, feeling the white sand between our toes.

There's a crowd of people standing around the fire, holding red cups in their hands. When I turn to say something to Allison, she's gone. I immediately lost her in the crowd. I look around but she's nowhere to be found. Great. I walk around aimlessly through the people dancing to the music.

After about two songs, I stand still facing the beach. I can't decide if I should grab a drink or not, since I've been standing alone this whole time. Just when I think that, a hand grabs my wrist, spinning me around. I crash into somebody. I look up to see Stiles. His hand then moves from my wrist to my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. "Dance with me." He says. Then moves his other hand down to my waste, obviously not waiting for my answer.

He moves his hand from my waist up to my back. His other hand then twirls me. After my second spin, both his hands then land on my waist, pulling me back, my back to his front. I gasp in surprise. His hands stay at my waist, pushing my waist to the rhythm of his waist. I then decide to take a move. I can't be letting him make all of them. I land my hands as far down the sides of his thighs as I can, then I slowly move them up his body. My arms wrap around his neck and I begin to move my waist so it's in sync with his, without the help of his hands. When he realizes I know what I'm doing, he moves his hands up to my hands. We dance like that for the rest of the song. It actually felt nice.  
The next song that plays is slow. So I take my hands from his neck and begin to move away. But his hands grab me once again, pulling me

back. He uses them to guide my hips once more. He definitely likes this move, but I'm not complaining.  
Almost immediately after I begin to gain the slow rhythm, he pushes me away, twirls me, and pulls me back to where I'm facing him. He looks into my eyes, almost melting me, then he slams his mouth into mine as the beat drops.


End file.
